deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha 'is an anti-hero and rival of the titular hero of the ''Naruto series. He previously starred in an episode of One Minute Melee where he fought against Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach. He also fought against Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho in episode 8 of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Sasuke Uchiha VS Cloud Strife *Darth Vader vs. Sasuke Uchiha *Sasuke vs Goku (Evolution) *Gray Fullbuster VS Sasuke Uchiha *Hiei vs. Sasuke Uchiha *Sasuke Uchiha vs Jin Kazama *Sasuke Uchiha vs. Jin Kisaragi *Sasuke Uchiha Vs Ky Kiske *Linkogem Nightblade VS Sasuke Uchiha *Luigi vs Sasuke Uchiha *Sasuke vs Nightmare *Ragna the Bloodedge vs Sasuke Uchiha *Raiden VS Sasuke Uchiha *Renji Abarai vs Sasuke Uchiha *Sasuke Uchiha vs. Riku *Sasuke vs Satsuki *Sasuke Uchiha Vs Sephiroth *Shadow the Hedgehog vs Sasuke Uchiha *Sasuke vs Trunks *Sasuke Uchiha VS Uryū Ishida *Sasuke vs Vegeta *Vergil VS Sasuke With Naruto * Jade and Dee vs Naruto and Sasuke With The 12 of Konoha * 12 Of Konoha Vs Fairy Tail Completed Fights * Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kyoko Sakura * Riku VS Sasuke Possible Opponents *Guts (Berserk) *Kratos (God of War) *Psylocke (Marvel) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Shanks (One Piece) *Killua Zoldyck (Hunter X Hunter) *Raiden (Metal Gear) History '''Sasuke Uchiha is one of the last surviving members of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan, originally believing that his older brother Itachi Uchiha murdered their family and vowed to become strong enough to kill his brother. To that end, becoming disillusioned as he did not make progress during his time as a member of Konoha's Team 7, Sasuke defected from the village to train under Orochimaru before going after Itachi. It was only after learning that the Konoha's leadership ordered his clan's death that Sasuke became an international criminal. He later proves instrumental in ending the Fourth Shinobi World War, though he saw becoming an enemy to the current world to be an ideal way for peace. But losing his arm to Naruto, Sasuke renounced his intent and becomes a wandering ninja to protect the world his friend sought to protect. Death Battle Info Part I * Age: 12-13 * Short-Range: * Mid-Range: Chidori * Long Range: * Special: Sharingan, Cursed Mark Part II * Age: 15 * Short-Range: Chidori katana * Mid-Range: Chidori * Long Range: Chidori Spear, Amaterasu * Special: Sharingan/Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Cursed Mark, Susanno Part II - Yin Six Paths * Age: 15 * Short-Range: Chidori katana * Mid-Range: Chidori, Chibaku Tensei * Long Range: Amaterasu * Special: Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan, Near-Stabilized Susanno, Stabilized Susano'o, Takamikazuchi-no-Kami Naruto: The Last * Age: 17 *Height: 168 cm *Weight: 52.2 kg * Short-Range: Chidori katana * Mid-Range: Chidori with Susano'o-contruct arm, Chibaku Tensei * Long Range: * Special: Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan, Chidori: Planet Splitter * note: No left forearm Epilogue * Age: 30s * Short-Range: Chidori Katana * Mid-Range: Chidori with Susano-contruct arm, Chibaku Tensei * Long Range: * Special: Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan, Amenominaka, Stabilized Susanno * note: No left forearm Ninjutsu Taijutsu *During his time in the Leaf Village, Sasuke learned Taijutsu, which made him highly adept in taijutsu, forcing Kakashi to use both his hands in the bell test, improving his great speed, reflexes and endurance *Sasuke became so proficient with Taijutsu, he learned Strong Fist, the fighting style of Rock Lee and Might Guy, the purpose of which is to cause external damage and break bones. *'Shadow of the Dancing Leaf', A taijutsu technique based on following the movements of the opponent in order to set them up for an impending attack, notably when Sasuke fought against Rock Lee *Sasuke also learned Peregrine Falcon Drop, a move in a similar fashion to the real life wrestling move, the Pile Driver Bukijutsu *Sasuke has regularly displayed great skill in various ninja tools. He is very tactical with wire strings, using them for a variety of purposes including rappelling, manipulating the path of his shuriken, and guiding his nature transformation *His skill with trap and weapon-based tactics even surprised Kakashi during the bell test. Sasuke also displayed the ability to infuse his kunai with chakra Kenjutsu *After his defection from the Leaf Village, Sasuke became a highly skilled user of kenjutsu and acquired a chokutō, which become a major part of his fighting style *Sasuke's swordsmanship was even acknowledged by Mifune, a famous sword master after he effectively blocked the samurai's attack *Moonlight, a technique in which Sasuke attacks with his sword, stabs it into the ground, balances himself on it and kicks his opponent away, the kick is usually aimed at the upper abdomen until the neck area. *This technique allows Sasuke to channel the Chidori through his chokutō. This makes it nearly unblockable as the radiating and chirping blade can easily cut through steel *If an opponent is stabbed, their body goes numb due to an electrical current which causes the muscles to contract, making it impossible for the opponent to move Summoning *During his training with Orochimaru, Sasuke became able to summon various-sized snakes to aid him in battle, even from his sleeves for hidden strikes or bind his opponents with little time to react, prominently in the form of Binding Snake Glare Spell. *He was also able to summon snakes from any part of his body. He can also summon Aoda to aid him in his fight to quickly carry him through the terrain. His prowess enabled him to even summon the mightiest of snakes, Manda. *Some time later, Sasuke also made an additional summoning contract which allows him to summon hawks. Once summoned, Garuda can help Sasuke fly about and outmanoeuvre his opponent's attacks. In the anime, he was also of capable of performing coordinated attacks with Sasuke. Shurikenjutsu *'Shadow Shuriken', conceals a shuriken in the shadow of another *Manipulatable aim through usage of translucent string, both elastic and highly durable, is attached to a shuriken, making it possible to alter its path after having thrown it *'Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades', attaches strings beforehand onto the tossed shuriken and kunai thrown after it, then one shuriken is pulled back using a tree as an axis, based on the yo-yo's principle, The other shuriken and kunai are decoys, and the true attack is the shuriken that is pulled back using the force of the thrown kunai Kyūjutsu *Since at a young age, Sasuke was trained in archery, however his aim was not very good at first as he was unable to hit a large boar directly in front of him from a high vantage point *As he matured in both age and skill, his aim improved to the point of striking targets as quick and elusive as Kabuto in his Sage Mode *He's since been able to use this skill exclusively through his Susanoo, and even incorporates his elemental nature transformations through it for more devastating techniques *By the time Sasuke awoke his Rinnegan, he was able to use Indra's Arrow without a problem Cursed Mark During the Chunin Exams, Sasuke's first encounter with Orochimaru ends with him being bitten on the neck with a Cursed Mark manifesting. Developed from the blood of Jugo, Sasuke's Cursed Mark of Heaven is infused with Orochimaru's chakra. Though the mark gives Sasuke increased chakra levels and physical capabilities, Orochimaru's chakra would gradual corrode his mind if not properly controlled. While being taken Orochimaru by the Sound Four, Sasuke is enabled to use the Curse Marks full potential in its Stage Two form. A parody of white snake Sage Jutsu, allowing him to face a stage 1 Jinchuriki like Naruto, Sasuke transforms into a grey-skinned version of himself with long hair and hand-like wings. After sealing Orochimaru in his body, Sasuke gains access to his mentor's many abilities like Hidden Shadow Snake Hands and Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique. But Sasuke loses his Cursed Mark abilities after Itachi removed it from him. *Sasuke also knows Evil Releasing Method, designed to free those from Seals Chakra Nature *'Fire Style': As an Uchiha, Sasuke has a natural affinity to the Fire Style and has been trained at a young age to mold superheated chakra inside his stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. As Sasuke begins to use Amaterasu since gained his Mangekyo Sharingan, he can use the black flames in a stronger variations of the Fire Style called Inferno Style ** Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu ** Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu *** Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu ** Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu ** Amaterasu *** Amaterasu: Flame Gathering ** Inferno Style: Flame Control ** Inferno Style: Susanoo Flame Control ** Inferno Style: Yasaka Magatama * Lightning Style: Sasuke's secondary Chakra Nature is the Lightning Style, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. This enabled Sasuke to quickly master Kakashi Hatake's Chidori and taking it another level with several variations. **Chidori ***Chidori Current ***Chidori Senbon ***Chidori Sharp Spear **Kirin **Indra's Arrow **Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana *'Yin Style': **Demonic Illusions: Shackle Stakes **Six Paths Yin Power * Wind Style * Earth Style * Water Style * Yang Style * Yin–Yang Style Healing Power *Sasuke possesses the cells of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju *This cells are capable of healing the injuries of anyone imbued with them in mere moments, and therefore doesn't consume chakra **It has a definitive limit, It is unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs *Given to Sasuke after his final battle with Naruto by the Fifth Hokage, and granddaughter of Hashirama, Tsunade Visual Jutsu *'Sharingan': The Uchiha Clan's Kekkai Genkai, a hereditary jutsu passed down from Indra Ōtsutsuki. The Jutsu is first activated owner suffers the loss of a loved one, Sasuke gaining his from being subjected to a genjutsu by Itachi that depicted him killing their parents in cold blood. The memory of the event was forgotten by Sasuke, who was only able to access the Sharingan during his fight with Haku Yuki. The Sharingan enables increased clarity, allowing the user to see muscle movements and predict attacks while allowing the user to effectively copy almost any jutsu. **Lion Combo, A technique he learned through using the Sharingan to copy the style of the move **Can cast and dispel Genjutsu, Illusionary techniques done by sending Chakra into the eyes of victims **Limited X-Ray vision **'Coercion Sharingan', forces a nightmarish genjutsu on the victim, overpowering them and bringing them to their knees. **Proven that one of genjutsu mastery may use the genjutsu even without eye contact, notably Itachi and later Sasuke *'Mangekyō Sharingan': A stronger version of the Sharingan, Sasuke acquired it after learning the truth of Itachi's actions and mourned his brother's death. While it further increases the Sharingan's abilities, overuse would lead to gradual blindness unless an eye transplant between to blood relatives is carried out. *'Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan': The ultimate form of the Sharingan, acquired when Sasuke had Itachi's eyes transplanted into him during the Great Ninja War. * Rinnegan: When infused with half of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's power, Sasuke's right eye transcends from a Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan into a Rinnegan. This gives Sasuke access to the Six Paths abilities, a fully stabliized Susanno, and the Space-Time Jutsu Amenotejikara, which allows him and another to teleport to any location he has been, even on another plain of existence.. Susanoo *Can be accessed as early as the Mangekyo Sharingan *Sasuke’s Susanoo is purple in color, unique from all know Susanoo *Extremely large in size upon reaching the Stabilized Perfect Form *Susanoo can assist Sasuke in performing Techniques *All Susanoo’s can use the Yasaka Magatama technique *The user controls Susanoo as their own body *The only suitable vessel to perform Sasuke's strongest offensive technique, Indra's Arrow *Majestic Attire: Susanoo allows Susanoo to become armour for Kurama enhancing the Nine-Tails's defense and protect him from harm Six Paths Prior to his fight with Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Sasuke was given access a Rinnegan by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and was given the Sage of Six Paths Yin Power, a dark-coloured, crescent moon-like marking on the user's left palm that contains an vast amount of Yin Style chakra for the purpose of sealing Kaguya in conjunction with Naruto's Yang Power. Though Sasuke uses his Yin Power upon fulfilling its purpose, he retain access to the usual Six Paths abilities. *'The Deva Path', which allows one to manipulate both attractive and repulsive forces **Shinra Tensei **Banshō Ten’in **Chibaku Tensei *'The Asura Path', which grants the user mechanized limbs, weaponry and armor **Asura Attack **Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability *'The Human Path', which gives the ability to remove a soul and so, read a person's mind **Absorption Soul Technique *'The Animal Path', which lets the user summon a wide variety of creatures *'The Preta Path', which can absorb all forms of chakra, including most ninjutsu **Blocking Technique Absorption Seal *'The Naraka Path', through which one can summon and control the King of Hell *'The Outer Path', which rules over both life and death. Feats * Through his Sharingan, Sasuke developed his own taijutsu moves from perceiving Rock Lee's movements during the Chūnin Exams *Successfully learned the Chidori from Kakashi *Defeated Naruto while leaving the Village with Orochimaru. *Outwitted Orochimaru by turning the Tranferance Ritual against him. * Sasuke is the first Uchiha to gain an Eternal Mangekyo Sharigan since Madara, turning one of his eyes into a Rinnegan. *Successfully shielded himself and Team 7 from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. *Destroyed a meteor literally single-handed. *Fathered Sarada Uchiha and became a mentor to Boruto Uzumaki. Flaws * Suffered the Uchiha Clan's Curse of Hatred, stemming from his family's massacre. * Was never able to defeat Itachi. * Defeated by Rock Lee and Gaara during the time of the Chunin Exams. * Has mixed feelings towards Naruto, having made attempts to destroy their friendship before he was finally forced to relent after being finally defeated. *Susanoo heavily depletes Chakra and Lifeforce. *Was fatally wounded by Madara and was almost killed. Gallery Sasuke Uchiha.jpg|Sasuke during Part I of the anime SasukeArtwork3_4444.png 2348987-sasuke_nar_491.png MTS_Earthdragon-708689-PartII_Sasuke.jpg SasukeCharacter_7967.jpg Sasuke_Uchiha.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Naruto Characters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Asian Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Returning DBX Combatants